Petrichor II: Licking Flames
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: They are a family, and they love each other. But as powerful forces wanting to exterminate them all work to bring them down, will they manage? Will they survive the licking flames of both the past and the future?
1. Lighting the fire

**Warnings: Original characters, anal/vaginal/oral sex, sex change, male pregnancy, violence, death of original and official characters and a lot of disturbing content and fetishes. You have been warned.**

**My notes: Wow, it sure has been a long journey for this story. I still remember writing that first chapter for Petrichor. It was not supposed to be more than a short little story, perhaps a few chapters long. But it evolved beyond what I could ever have hoped for. I grew to love it, and it seemed others did too. It's my most viewed, favorited, followed and reviewed story.**

**This continuation of Petrichor was made because of the (for me) overwhelming response. It was not going to continue; I was going to let it die. But you guys made me want to continue. I want to give my special thanks to all of you, but especially these people; ChocolatyFox for giving me the first review at chapter 8 which gave me a boost to continue, N.M. Mueller and her sister for loving it and telling me that, zinnyzanny for a nice, long comment with some well-deserved critique which I unfortunately never heeded very well, kailan121 for wondering why I didn't have more reviews and getting excited about my very poor storytelling, RenaRocks who freaked out about the theme but read it anyway and even liked it, killerclubkid who I made happy in the middle of studying by bringing her a new chapter and who I made like this couple, Kieran-Prince who was iffy about the story but read it anyways and seemed to enjoy it, wolfy odonell who wrote me a lot of comments which made me happy and eager to write (I only wish I spoke Spanish!), phantomsonic who I made WRITE IN CAPS AND CRY BIG FAT ANIME TEARS, Winter Cicada who thanked me and put me on a list of people he/she will never stop loving, Fayhra who left one of the most awesome reviews I have ever gotten and who tipped the scale in favor of continuing this story and lastly all you other guys who have reviewed, sent PM:s, favorited the story and me, followed it or just read it at all. This is all for you. You guys rock. **

**This story, the book II of Petrichor named Licking Flames, is a continuation of the story Petrichor I: Beginnings And Ends. It's highly recommended that you read that one beforehand. Just go to my profile and you can find it there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"It has been years." His voice was somber as he gazed on his younger companion. His only companion in his quest. So far. There was supposed to be seven of them. Now, his most powerful ally was dead, and he had to settle for this floozy little _girl_. "The other sages must be awakened soon." he rumbled.

"I've tried my best!" she whined, and he frowned heavily at her. Stupid little girl. So foolish. "But they won't listen! They say he has changed! That he no longer is a treat to them!"

"We must try harder." he said, turning his back to her. "We must awaken the other still living sages. Zelda is lost to us, and so is Impa. All dead by _his _hand. But we cannot give up. We shall not. The Gerudo king shall be defeated. By all means."

He dismissed her before she could reply. She was just a little girl. But she was his only ally at the time. And he needed allies, badly. Zelda and Impa were dead, and Link was truly lost to them. He regretted sending Zelda after the lost Hero of Time. He had instructed her to retrieve him, or kill him if need be, but she had failed. And the Hero had killed her and was now the bonded mate of their eternal enemy. Blasphemy!

But no matter. Tomorrow, he would send the girl to Death Mountain to try to sway Darunia to their cause once more. Not that the worthless leader of the Gorons had shown any backbone so far! He had refused to join them, to heed his call as a sage, and defeat the dark king of the west.

But he did not despair. His quest was far from over yet. If only he had a physical body...

* * *

Link was so happy. Today, Ganondorf finally would be back from his trip! Four weeks ago, Ganondorf had left their burg on a business trip to Hyrule Town, and Link had missed him terribly. As he always did when apart from his love.

"Mommy! Mommy! I can see him now!" Adair shouted excitedly from his place at the window.

Sighing with fondness, Link pulled down his oldest from his position of hanging out of the window. "Don't do that!" he scolded. "I swear I have a heart attack every time you do!"

"Sorry, mama." Adair immediately relented and kissed Link messily on the mouth before wiggling out of his grip to run and greet his returning papa. Sighing once more, Link let go of his son and watched with amusement as he shot off. He really wanted to do the same, but he had to go get the girls and tell them of their father's return. They would be so happy. They had all missed Ganondorf terribly.

So he quickly headed to the training rooms, where Kyna and Uttara were currently sparring with their teacher, Nabooru. She was one of the best fighters the Gerudos had to offer, and the girls adored her. Ever since the day they had been big enough to wield sabers, that were the traditional weapons of the Gerudo, they had been crazy about fighting. Despite their tender age, they were almost constantly training. Their dream was to be great warriors one day, and serve under their older brother and to-be leader, Adair.

He entered the room and told the girls of their father's return, earning excited shrieks. He laughed as they rushed past him, most probably hoping for new swords or armor from the city. Despite their intense warrior training, they were really just two little kids. They were just seven years old.

Now, just one more thing to do before he could go throw himself in the arms of his lover and cry just a little bit in happiness. But Link was only halfway across the burg as Tamera, his faithful servant, appeared with little Razo in her arms. She smiled at him, and handed the boy over to him.

"I had a feeling you would come for him, my Lord." she said, grinning broadly. "His Majesty is back, finally."

Link wanted to stay and chat with Tamera for a bit, but something he wanted even more was to _finally _see Ganondorf, so he only accepted his child from her with a thankful comment before hurrying towards the courtyard.

Razo gave a giggle at the speed they traveled in. By three months old, little Razo was not very little anymore. Like his older brother, he had his father's large bones. He was quite a burden to heft around, but Link did it with a smile. Razo was such an easy child. Always giggling or cooing at something, he was the most spoiled little thing in the burg. And Link couldn't help to love that this one actually looked quite a bit like him, unlike his other children who mostly resembled their father. Razo was blue-eyed and fair-skinned, and he even had Link's blonde hair. Link just loved to wake up in the mornings with those azure eyes peeking at him over the edge of the crib with childish curiosity and eagerness.

Finally, Link reached the courtyard and almost melted into a muddle of goo at the sight. Ganondorf. Sweating because of the heat, his lover was bare-chested and showing his muscled arms and upper body. His dark skin was slick and shining. Link almost gave a whimper and had to fight the instinct to clamp his legs together as a very familiar ache began between them.

Calm, he reminded himself. You're a mother of four. He reminded himself firmly of his children, and how they had missed their father. Link gave himself a few seconds to gather his senses in the shade of the door, but it didn't help much. After only looking at his lover for a few seconds, he was wet with want. And now Razo seemed to have caught the drift, and began screaming and reaching out for Ganondorf with grasping, chubby hands. Link left his place at the door and rushed over to his lover.

Ganondorf, who had Adair hanging onto his left leg and the girls dancing around him in excitement, welcomed them with open arms.

A few tears escaped Link's eyes as he clung to his lover's larger frame. Oh, how he had missed Ganondorf!

"Hello, my beloved." Ganondorf said with his wonderfully deep voice, and Link smiled as he felt the rumbles in the chest he was pressing against. And, he could feel the rock-hard erection against his leg quite fine as well.

"Hi." Link answered meekly, too taken with the moment and his own arousal to reply properly. Ganondorf gave him a knowing look and grin, making Link blush heavily. After all these years and four children, a simple look could still paint Link's cheeks red. After a few long moments of the tight hug and soaking in the presence of each other, they eventually separated. Link offered his youngest to the king.

Razo cooed happily as Ganondorf gently took him from Link and held him in his arms. Ganondorf nuzzled his son and kissed his forehead. He looked tired, and a bit tense, Link noticed now that the first wave of bliss over his lover's return had left him and he could think more clearly. Ganondorf looked really exhausted. But that was understandable. It had been four long weeks for them all.

* * *

An hour later, they found themselves alone at last. The three oldest children had been sent off playing with the promise of gifts from the city if they waited patiently until the morning, and Razo had finally calmed down enough to nap in his crib after some breastfeeding and a belly-rub from his father.

Ganondorf was on him only seconds after their son had been put to rest. Link was more than happy to return the affection his bigger lover lavished him with. They eagerly tore at each other's clothes, removing them as fast as they could. Soon, they lay naked together in their shared bed, limbs entangled and lips joined.

"I've missed you **so **much." Link said, breathing heavily as their lips came apart. "You have no idea how much."

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Ganondorf grinned wickedly. "Or perhaps it's not me you're so wet for?" To underline his words, he pressed one finger inside Link's wet canal, making him gasp lowly and rut against the intrusion.

"You." Link gasped, the pleasure soaring though him at that simple touch after all those weeks. "Only you. Only ever you." Those words of jealousy would have scared him a few years ago. But now he knew they were now only spoken in jest and teasing, and not cruel dominance. Then, a second finger teased his pussy, and had an almost violent orgasm. Gasping, Link pressed his face against Ganondorf's strong chest as he came, his juices soaking his lover's pleasuring hand. So good! "Ah!" he moaned.

"That must have been building up for a while." Ganondorf laughed and made a show out of licking his soaked fingers clean of Link's offerings. Link could only blush in reply. He couldn't remember ever coming that soon. It was a bit embarrassing.

Ganondorf sensed his embarrassment and smiled fondly down at him. "Just lay back, my love." He pushed apart Link's still quivering thighs. He angled his hard, aching cock and sank inside that velvety, wet opening that was so ready for him. He groaned loudly at the heated tightness after his abstinence. "Just lay back and let me take care of you."

Link was happy to comply.


	2. The arrow leaves the bow

Hours later, Link awoke to the low whimpers of his youngest son. He groaned sleepily. Ganondorf and he had been going at it for hours before they had finally fallen asleep, entangled and with Ganondorf's now softened cock still resting inside of Link's pussy. Link just loved sleeping like that. And he was quite sure Ganondorf did as well, if his satisfied grin was to be trusted.

Carefully, Link wiggled his way out from under his lover. He had to bite his lip to avoid moaning as that large cock slipped out of him. He was so sore! But it was worth it of course. It always was. After he had managed to escape from under that large body and left the bed, he slipped a simple, thin robe on and wobbled over to Razo's cradle. He yawned widely. Mm, he was so tired. Ganondorf had been so eager despite his tiredness. He had possessed Link twice, and then they had calmed themselves some and kissed and fondled each other for a while, before Ganondorf let Link taste him. Dirty thoughts still embarrassed Link some, but he had to admit to himself he loved the taste of his lover's cock, and the feeling of it burrowed deep in his throat. Then they had made love again, and after that last romp, they had fallen asleep together.

Expelling naughty thoughts, he bent over the cradle. Blue eyes met his own similar ones. Razo gave a small whine and reached for Link, who picked him up and slipped out of the room. No need to wake up poor Ganondorf. He needed to sleep after traveling for so long.

Link sat down on the sofa in the room next to their bedroom and slipped the robe off his pale shoulders. As he guided Razo to feed, he let his mind wander. He had almost begun to drift off into sleep, Razo resting comfortably against his chest, as he was jostled awake. He gave a gasp, sat up straight and looked around hurriedly. The room looked the same, still quite dark and empty except him and his youngest. No sounds could be heard except the low noises of guards patrolling down on the courtyard and in the corridors outside their chambers. There was absolutely nothing there to alarm him, and yet he couldn't fight the sudden ominous feeling that was now crawling in his chest. He shivered, and pulled up the robe to cover his exposed breasts. Razo seemed to sense his uneasiness and gave a small whimper in his sleep, and clutched his robe in one clenched fist.

After sitting there for a few minutes, shivering in the dark, Link hurriedly stood. He went over to their bedroom and entered, and immediately felt better as he saw Ganondorf's large, slumbering frame. But still, that feeling wasn't gone completely yet. Link tiptoed over to the bed and put the now restless Razo next to Ganondorf, and the little boy immediately calmed when faced with his father's warmth and safety. Then, Link left the room once more.

So many instincts assaulted his mind. He wanted to be selfish and curl up under Ganondorf's large body and feel safe and protected. But the thought of his children pulled on him just as much. He wanted to keep Razo close to his bosom and feel his little heart beat, but he also wanted to go check if his other children were sleeping peacefully in their beds as they should. Perhaps he should just wake up his lover and share his worries, but Link felt so stupid since there was no reason at all for him to fret right now. Ganondorf was finally home again, all his children were safe, the guards were patrolling and alert... Then why did he worry?

It felt as if that ominous feeling was choking him, so Link went over to one of the windows and opened it. He gave a deep sigh as the cold air of the desert night embraced him. Ah, finally he could breathe, finally he could-

It was a very deeply rooted instinct he could neither explain nor understand that made him throw himself on the floor. He hit the cold stone floor hard, banging his head loudly against it. He gave a loud groan as the pain shot through his head. At the same time, Link's senses were assaulted by the sound of a child, his child, crying loudly while the smell of smoke filled his nose...

* * *

She was proud of herself. And Master Rauru would be so proud of her as well! No longer would he see her as an annoyance, but as an equal in his holy quest to purge the lands of evil!

She hadn't had the time to stay and watch the result of her burning arrow, even if she had wished she did. She was even quite sure she had hit the former hero right in the chest! He had stood there, in the window, looking out in the darkness of the night. She had hardly been able to control the excitement caused by her incredible luck. The Goddesses were one her side tonight! She had only planned on trying to scout out which window belonged to the king, his mate or one of the hellish children and fire a burning arrow through it, and here she was presented with the chance of killing one of them directly!

Hurriedly, she had lit the fire and shot the arrow off before one of the guards could take notice of her presence and attack her, and then she ran. She would be of no use to her Master if caught. The adrenaline of her action gave her superior speed, and she was able to avoid the guards who had seen her leave the courtyard. Oh, how she hoped her arrow had hit its target! Oh, how she wished she could have seen his face as he bled to death!

She fought for her Master, of course, and his noble goal. But she couldn't deny the satisfaction this brought her, to attack and hopefully kill the betraying Link, the so-called Hero of Light who had abandoned them all. Who had abandoned _her_. She would have her revenge, and save the world in the process.

She made her way to the Temple of Time to report to her Master Rauru.

* * *

Ganondorf had been exhausted when he had finally gotten home, but the happiness of seeing his little lover and his beloved children had warmed his tired heart. He had embraced them all, kissing them and just enjoying their loving presence. Only his family could make him feel this way.

It had been four very tiring weeks. They were not at war, but their relationship with the other people of Hyrule was frosty at best. But now he had cleared up some of his business contracts in the city for the time being, and could stay at the burg.

He had greeted his children, taken his pretty lover good and now he could finally rest with satisfaction in their shared bed, Link's tart taste still on his tongue and his warm little body safely tucked under his arm.

Ganondorf didn't know for how long he had slept, but he was awakened from his deep slumber suddenly by a crashing sound. Slightly confused, he sat up. His sudden movement jostled the other body on the bed, which surprisingly wasn't Link like it should be, but their youngest child. Razo began to scream as he was awakened by the movement and the sudden loss of warmth.

Of course, Ganondorf wished to pick up his son and cradle him close to sooth him, but that crash had been worrisome and was worth checking out. And just where were Link when his child cried for him? So he only briefly hushed his son and caressed his blonde hair before leaving the bed. He had just pulled on a pair of pants as a smell assaulted his senses.

The smell of burning cloth. Picking up Razo and cradling him at the crook of his arm, he hurriedly left the bedroom. He immediately located the source of the smoke. A tapestry was on fire, quickly filling their living-room with dark smoke. And there, on the floor, Link writhed in pain.

Ganondorf found no time to think or consider things. He coughed as he bent down briefly and looped his arm not holding his son around his lover's thin waist before standing again and kicking open the door leading to the corridor. Given more air, the smoke only intensified, but soon Ganondorf could put some distance between the fire and himself.

As he met up with his guards and servants, who had retrieved his other children, at the courtyard in front of his now burning burg, he growled lowly. _Someone _would pay for this.

He watched as a servant helped a loudly coughing Link drink some water and his children sob in fright. He watched as his home burned while his underlings desperately tried to save whatever they could.

Yes, someone would pay for this.


	3. Tear it all up

By morning, not much of their home remained. The fire, which Ganondorf highly suspected was magical in some manner, had spread incredibly fast through the connected buildings, setting them on fire which caused them to collapse. No water seemed to put out the licking flames which consumed their home, which was the cause of his suspicion of its magical origin. Link had arrows like that when they had their final fight, which he according to Ganondorf's spies had gained at Lake Hyrule.

He had been told of the intruder the guards had seen, clad in a covering robe and shooting a burning arrow though the window. For a few seconds, he got a horrible premonition that _she _was back, but he quickly shook it off. It was impossible. Princess Zelda was dead, and Koume and Kotake had said it took great magic and the cooperation of a Triforce bearer to bring her back to the world of the living. So that was out of the question.

And now they had no home. Or rather, they had no home here anymore. It would take months to clear up all the debris and rebuild the fort. They would have to traverse the desert and reside with the Twinrowas, which was not the ultimate solution. Ganondorf knew how lowly they thought of Link. They adored Ganondorf and the children, but Link they thought to be unnecessary. They had clearly expressed their want to get rid of him and replace him with a more "suitable" mate. Ganondorf growled lowly at the mere thought. The only reason Link lived through his meeting with the Twinrowas last time was because he saved Ganondorf. He would not be safe there now, and Ganondorf knew of the malice and trickery of his adoptive mothers.

There was only one thing that could be done to keep Link safe while there.

Ganondorf tore his eyes away from the still smoking building and shook off his musings. He walked towards the river, where the Gerudos had set up camp for now. He instructed a servant of what he wanted done, before he entered the largest one, which was situated at the very center of the camp for safety reasons. Guards were patrolling all over the place, tense and ready. Ganondorf had in his rage flogged a couple of them for punishment for letting the intruder nearly harm his lover and burn his home, and get away with it. They had all bowed and taken their punishment like the warriors they were, knowing that it was well deserved. Everyone, especially the ones which had been on patrol the night before, was deeply ashamed and apologetic about the grave mistake. It would not be repeated.

At the entrance of the tent, Ganondorf had to smile a little despite the harsh situation. Link was sitting in the bedding with Adair, reading one of the few books they had managed to save from the consuming fire. Ganondorf recognized it as one of Link's favorites; a collection of old fairy-tales he had read while pregnant with Adair. The girls were on the floor with Nabooru, sharpening their swords and discussing tactics. Ganondorf was grateful to his warrior, for distracting his girls from the dire situation, and for guarding them by staying close to them. The servant-girl Tamera were also on the floor with little Razo, playing with a few blocks. His son looked highly amused as he drooled on them, and Tamera laughed as she helped him build. They had yet to notice his presence, and he used the moment to soak in the calm and loving scene. He already felt better.

Stepping inside, they all noticed his presence, and reacted. Nabooru and Tamera bowed, of course, and his children ran to greet him. Bending down, he captured them all in his strong arms and hugged them close. Then he walked over to his tiny lover, who smiled tiredly at him.

"Come with me, little one." he said, and before Link could protest, or even say anything, he helped him stand and led him away and out of the tent, but not before commanding Nabooru and Tamera to look after the kids while they were gone. The children, tired after all that had happened, didn't protest.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, tired but curious about what his older lover had in store for him. Ganondorf just smiled down at him, not answering as he led Link away from the camp and over to some caves nearby.

"Ganondorf?" Link tried again as they walked inside one of them. The blonde, who had earlier grasped Ganondorf's hand as they walked, let go of it and walked ahead of the king as he saw the set-up. A thick, comfortable fur-blanket covered the floor inside the cave, a small pot standing next to it. The cave itself was situated outside of sight and hearing range from the camp, so they were alone. Link turned to Ganondorf.

"What's thi-" Here Ganondorf interrupted him, by stepping closer and covering his open lips with his own. Ganondorf kissed his lover hard; possessed his lips with fervor. Yes, this was necessary, but that didn't mean he didn't want it. Yes, after all that had happened, he needed this. He needed his lover's submission, his smaller body under his own, to press his cock inside that tempting body…

Without wasting any time, he pressed Link down onto the blanket. Link gasped for air when he was released from the soul-consuming kiss as Ganondorf concentrated on undressing his companion. Before Link could recover his senses, Ganondorf had his petite lover naked under him. Link opened his mouth once more, to protest or ask, but Ganondorf just thrust his tongue inside Link's mouth before he could speak. The king let out a low growl as Link tried to pull away once more from the kiss and pushed against his chest. Ganondorf pulled back.

"Why are you rejecting me?" he asked, aggression in his voice, and he cursed himself for it. He wasn't angry with Link and he shouldn't snap at him like that. But he was too irate to back down right now. The whole situation upset him, causing him to lash out at his completely innocent lover.

"I'm not." Link cooed and leaned up to gently kiss Ganondorf's cheek. "I'm really not. You know that. I just worry. What's wrong?"

Ganondorf felt himself immediately calm some at his lover's soothing and gentle actions. He gave a sigh and kissed one of Link's lovely, pointed ears. "Except the fact that we have no home and someone tried to kill us, to kill you, you mean?" he asked, and some of his irritation crept back in his voice in the form of sarcasm. Link seemed to pay it no mind, for which Ganondorf was grateful. He and Link sure had come a long way, and his hot temperament didn't intimidate his much smaller lover very much anymore. Ganondorf was very thankful for that, indeed.

"Link..." he said, cradling his naked lover close. "Let's make a baby."

"W-what?!" Link stuttered, turning that lovely shade of red as he always did when embarrassed. "But I thought... We said..." He seemed quite confused and a bit shocked as he struggled to find the right words. Ganondorf understood why. They had decided to not have any more children right now, since they had four ones already and Razo was so little, so Ganondorf had used his magic to seal his lover's child-bearing. They had decided, together, to wait until Razo was at least five years old before having a fifth, if they felt like it then. But here he came and demanded one now. And Link didn't even know why he demanded such a thing...

"You heard." he said simply before parting his lover's pale legs to situate himself between them. He put a hand on his still slightly shocked companion's flat stomach and centered his magic there to remove the seal. It disappeared without a hitch, and he began to almost absentmindedly pet his lover's still softened cock. He was tired, and so much was on his mind, but this had to be done. No matter what they had decided before. And it's not like he wouldn't love this baby as much as its siblings, no matter what.

Link gave a loud moan at the attention to his crotch, but it seemed his worries hadn't left him yet. "But why now, all of a sudden? Now, when our home is burned down and you're under such a burden from everything? I..." He hesitated. "I don't want you to see me as a burden during these uncertain times. And I will be, if I'm pregnant."

Ganondorf kissed him on the nose gently. "My little one, I'll never see you as a burden. Please put your trust in me. I swear I'll take care of you, and our children. Always."

Despite the fact that Ganondorf hadn't truly answered his question, Link relented and relaxed, smiling with love up at his man. "I love you, Ganondorf. You know that. If you want another baby, then I'm fine with that. I just want to make you happy."

Ganondorf kissed him again, this time more deeply. "Link." he whispered. "I love you too. And... thank you."

"No need to thank me." Link smiled at his lover. "I like bearing your child inside of me. I love it." Carefully, he wrapped his thin arms around his lover's strong neck and grinned up at Ganondorf. "Now, are we going to make that baby?"


	4. Blow my mind

Ganondorf chuckled at his lover's cheeky words. "Of course." he agreed, all earlier traces of anger gone from his mind. Link just had that effect on him, and that was part of why Ganondorf loved him so. Their lips met again, this time in a much gentler manner. Soft, loving, kind. He let his hand travel slowly down that delicious body. He pulled playfully and gently on one pointed ear, and caressed a pale cheek. Link responded with a faint giggle and a playful lick on Ganondorf's chin.

And so they continued. Gentle, playfully exploring each other bodies as if they hadn't done this a thousand times before, they felt like they had all the time in the world. Soon, they were both naked and laying in each other's arms.

Eventually, their playful fondling grew heavier, more needy and lustful. And Ganondorf couldn't bite back a low growl of possessiveness as he tweaked a rosy nipple and watched a drop of milk lactate slowly, running down that soft breast. His mate. Only his. He bent down and licked it up, before all earlier patience left him and he eagerly put two fingers to his lover's pussy.

Link was wet and ready for him, Ganondorf asserted by moving his fingers up and down his slit for a few teasing movements and listening to his lover's loud moans of pleasure. So sensitive. He pushed them both in at the same time, and they slid inside with ease.

Link's readiness excited him greatly, and with a low groan he grasped at his lover's hips. He lifted them up, and lined up his own cock at that soaked entrance. Teasingly, he eased only the bulging head of his erection inside before stopping. He had to fight the urge to just thrust it all inside and claim his mate as his own, once more. This was more fun.

And lover's reaction was absolutely wonderful. Link flushed in pleasure and moaned loudly. He shook his head as if to protest against the teasing, and Ganondorf grinned down at him before slowly, oh so slowly, pushing inside another centimeter or so. Link bit his lip as he groaned and began to roll his hips to try and ease the cock deeper inside of him. He rutted against his mate as if in heat. Ganondorf loved it.

"Ganondorf!" Link gasped as he rutted in vain, but Ganondorf continued to tease by pulling back slightly.

But then Link, who was usually so shy and a bit timid in their lovemaking, made something so unusual for him as to _bite_ _down_ on Ganondorf's shoulder. He didn't break skin, but it was harsh and painful nonetheless, and it turned Ganondorf on _so incredibly much _that all senses left him.

He gave a roar and harshly pushed his way inside Link's wondrous heat without mercy. Link didn't seem to want any. He only encircled Ganondorf's neck with his arms and tried to hang on to the frantic pace the king set for them. Somewhere, beyond the flurry of lust clouding his mind, Ganondorf was grateful he had prepared so well for this, or Link's back would be all torn by the hard stone floor of the cave thanks to his harsh thrusts.

Link moaned with every hard intrusion. He gave small cries of pleasure as Ganondorf brushed against the most pleasurable spots inside of him with each thrust. It was so good, for both of them, it was mind-blowing.

Unfortunately, just because it felt so good for them both, it ended far too soon for their liking. After not very long, Ganondorf lay over his lover's smaller frame, panting, and with his stomach painted with Link's cum. He didn't have the energy to pull out, or even kiss his lover. He could only lay there and breathe heavily as he felt his seed drizzle out of Link around his softened cock. Suddenly, all his rage left him and what remained was only exhaustion about their situation. He was so tired...

* * *

After a few minutes, Link came to the conclusion that his lover had no intention of moving from on top of him anytime soon. So he took it upon himself to do the moving. Of course, he would have loved to stay like this forever - with his Ganondorf's large, hard body covering his own and his lover's seed warming him from the inside, but Ganondorf was rather heavy, and for once he wasn't trying to balance the weight to keep it off the much smaller Link.

So Link gently reached down, grasped his lover's now softened penis, and eased it out of him. Then, carefully, he rolled Ganondorf to the side. At first, he thought the older man was asleep, but he now saw he wasn't. He was just exhausted. Link could understand why. Ganondorf had the responsibility, not only for his family, but for his whole people. He had spent the night working with the others to put out the consuming fire, all while fighting his infamous temper. It was no wonder he was so tired. Link gently kissed his forehead. Ganondorf just gave a low grunt, his eyes half-closed as he laid sprawled out on his back.

Only now did Link notice the small pot next to the fur-blanket which they resided on. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. It contained oil scented with lavender; one of Link's favorites. The gesture caused him to smile fondly. They hardly ever needed lube to ease the way when making love (Link could produce more than enough himself!) but Ganondorf liked bringing it anyway, just in case. It was sweet.

So Link decided to do something nice for his lover in return. He opened the small pot, and poured some of the oil over his hands. He rubbed them against each other to warm the oil up before he placed them on his lover's strong chest and began to knead, working the muscle-relaxing oil deeply into his skin. Ganondorf let out a heavy groan of pure, unhindered pleasure.

"Link..." he groaned, making the blonde grin.

"Good?" he asked with faked innocence, and he couldn't fight his wide grin from spreading.

"Great." Ganondorf rumbled and gave a deep sigh without even opening his eyes. "Don't stop."

"I'm not planning to." Link smiled at him. He continued to knead at that hard chest, moving over to those broad shoulders and then playfully dribbling oil in Ganondorf's surprisingly cute bellybutton before letting his hands travel over muscled abs. Ganondorf gave a playful growl at that. Link didn't notice that his lover's hand had traveled to the open pot until a searching, oiled finger teased his anus. He gave a peep of surprise at the sudden touch, making Ganondorf chuckle deeply in amusement.

Starting to pant lowly at both the teasing around his opening and his own touching of Ganondorf's muscled, slick body, Link continued to knead. But it was hard to focus as that slicked finger pressed inside his hole, and his knees buckled slightly as it came far enough in to stroke his prostrate lightly, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

"Ganondorf!" he gasped as his larger lover then used the sword-calloused pad of his finger to _press _against that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Now his knees did buckle, and he fell so that he was laying across his lover's bigger body instead of kneeling next to it.

Ganondorf gave another chuckle and embraced him with his unoccupied arm, pressing him close to that hard, warm chest. Their lips met in a warm kiss. Link continued to give small moans of pleasure, but Ganondorf only lazily hummed a little. It was obvious that the tired king wasn't in the mood to take this much further, so Link bit his lip somewhat shyly and shuffled closer. While that finger continued it's teasing and prodding, he settled his groin against one of Ganondorf's sharp hipbones. He could only blush wildly as Ganondorf's earlier slightly hooded eyes lit up in amusement and interest, and did his to ignore that embarrassment as he began to slowly grind and rutt against the hardness. Link gave small, hard pants with each breath. It felt good, Ganondorf's single finger pleasuring him from behind, his large hand cradling one soft butt cheek while he himself ground his groin as hard as he could against the hard and warm skin in front of him. It felt raw and primal and so, so hot. Link loved it.

Link came almost without a sound, for the pleasure his orgasm gave him wasn't harsh or sudden, but rather a tortuously slow ache. The only proof of his completion was the fluids staining Ganondorf's dark skin. Link, now exhausted as well, crawled up a bit so that he was resting on his lover's arm, his head on that strong chest.

"That was a nice show, my pretty." mumbled Ganondorf as he lazily began to stroke Link's messy, blonde hair in slow movements. "Very nice indeed." He yawned widely, his yaws cracking loudly.

"Mm." was all Link could answer, very tempted to fall asleep by now. He felt so warm and safe. And tired... But then he remembered. "If you liked it, do you need me to finish you off?" he asked his lover, suddenly a bit ashamed that he might have forgotten his lover's pleasure while drowning in his own.

"No, love, I'm good. It was arousing to watch, but... I'm much too tired to become erect again." was Ganondorf's calming explanation. "Try to rest for a bit." He twisted around so that he could lay on his side, and embrace Link in a cradling and consuming embrace. "Sleep."

"Yes..." Link could only mumble, eyelids already heavy with sleep. Suddenly, all problems seemed so far away. Almost forgotten.

Before he fell asleep, his lover's large hand settled lovingly on his stomach.


	5. Offers and options

Master Rauru would be so disappointed with her. Once again, she felt helpless tears begin to well up in her eyes at that thought. She had failed, and the fallen hero and his whole disgusting family of evildoers lived. After starting the fire, she had managed to slip away, but was then forced to hide close-by for half a day or so to avoid discovery. When she came out of hiding, the sight that met her made her so furious she almost drew her bow and rushed straight into the Gerudo camp. They lived, they all lived.

King Ganondorf, Link and all four hellish children lived. Her fingers itched for the bow and a fire-tipped arrow. The camp would burn well... But no, there was just no way she would manage to get away with it again, especially since security looked pretty tightened. She couldn't risk it, not now. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding. She hated them! She hated _him_! And he would die, by her hand, sooner or later. Link would die.

* * *

The following days were a flurry of activity for Link. They had to leave, had to go to the Spirit Temple to reside with the Twinrowas until their home at the burg could be rebuilt, but during the last days, a sandstorm so harsh even the Gerudos wouldn't brave it had raged in the desert, preventing all travel. So they all had to stay at their temporary and too small camp. Link sighed. He supposed he was a tad spoiled by Ganondorf. At least he and his children were well. It was all that mattered anyway.

With Razo on one hip, he went off to the waterhole near the entrance of the valley. He needed some alone-time, he felt, away from the bustling camp. Of course, he felt the watching eyes of guards on his back, but at least this was an illusion of privacy. He walked over the slightly swaying bridge, which made Razo laugh and reach out to trail the rope with his chubby hands. Link smiled alongside his son. Adair, he knew, was with Ganondorf and Nabooru had the girls. All was well, despite all that had happened.

Link reached the shallow waters, and set his son on the edge as he pulled up the ends of his pants slightly so he could dip his feet in the cooling water. Razo gave an excited shriek at the splash Link's feet made, and Link laughed and indulged him by picking him up and continuing to splash his feet in the water. They laughed together. Link was just about to dip Razo's squirming feet into the water as the sound of several heavy footsteps made him look up. And he felt his heart freeze.

It was _them_. Zoras. Images of Ganondorf's body pierced by swords flashed through his mind, making him feel sick. He knew they were allies now, or at least in peace, with the Zoras, but... Swallowing heavily, he shushed his son, attempting to quiet him. He was almost hidden under the small bridge leading over the pool of water. If they passed over his head without noticing him, he could slip away and hide... They must have come to speak with Ganondorf, but Link just couldn't face them. It scared him too much.

Razo seemed to sense mother's distress, and just as the Zoras had passed over their heads, he gave an upset wail, clutching Link's shirt in small fists. The Zoras, mostly dressed as soldiers, stopped their marching and turned to them. Link felt sick, and he could feel his face pale as he met the black eyes of the Zoras as he clutched his boy close, giving comfort to the softly crying boy and comforting himself all the same. One Zora, who seemed to be the leader of them, stepped forward. The man walked carefully and gently, holding his hands up in a obviously placating manner, as if he could sense Link's fright.

"Hello, Link." he greeted, something almost sad flickering in his eyes. But it was gone before Link could truly grasp it or even be sure it had been there.

"H-hello." Link greeted back hesitantly, and stepped up from the pool. These were, after all, Ganondorf's guests. The Gerudos allies. He couldn't treat them badly, even if they did frighten him terribly. The man smiled kindly at him as he neared them.

"My name is Tomada, and I'm an ambassador and messenger sent out by the Zora king." the man introduced himself. Link wasn't sure if he was supposed to do the same. Tomada seemed to sense this, and gave another kind smile. "Of course, I already know who you are, Link. Even though I'm not quite sure what the proper term for the lover of a Gerudo king is...?"

Link wasn't sure either, and he was just about to voice that when a booming voice from behind him interrupted. "The first consort of the king would be his title had I ever taken another." Ganondorf's strong arms wrapped around his waist possessively from behind, and Link immediately felt safer. "Now it's only the consort of the king."

"Ah, first because he birthed your heir, no?" Tomada smiled friendly, before giving a polite bow. "My king, it's an honor to meet once more. I only wish there was a happier reason for my visit."

"Tomada." Ganondorf acknowledged with a nod. "Let us walk back to our camp, and we can speak there."

"Of course." Tomada agreed, making a small signal for the troops to wait behind as he walked alongside Link and Ganondorf to the camp. "I must commend you, Link. You have a very beautiful child. Your youngest, I suppose?"

"Oh, thanks." Link replied, smiling down at Razo, who had stopped his fussing now that Link himself had relaxed. "And yes, our youngest son."

"Ah, yes. We heard about that the Goddesses had chosen to remove the curse and gift you another boy. I must say, it certainly smoothed out the relationship between the Gerudos and the Zoras a lot." Tomada nodded with a smile at Ganondorf. "Even Darunga, the king of the Gorons, who usually likes to stay out of all politics, has expressed himself mildly positive after hearing about the broken curse."

Link had to smile right back at Tomada at that, partly because the man was easy to relax around and seemed very kind, but also because those words gave him great happiness. Despite all that had happened, it boded well for their future if their relationships with all other people of Hyrule were good.

They reached the camp and entered the large tent in the center of it, where Ganondorf and his family resided. "Where's Adair?" Link asked, as he had spied Uttara and Kyna playing with some guards at the edge of the camp, but he had yet to see his oldest child. "Wasn't he with you?" Being a mother wasn't easy – worrying was part of it and never far away in his mind.

Ganondorf kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. He's with Nabooru. I think they went exploring, but I'm sure they haven't strayed too far, my love."

"Oh, alright." Link responded and took a seat with Razo at the floor by the toys as Ganondorf and his guest sat down a bit away to discus. Link kept one ear open, curious about Tomada's message, even as he started playing blocks with Razo, who happily tore down the blocks Links built, making him smile at his son's childish enthusiasm.

"My king has sent me with a message for you, Your Majesty." Tomada began after he and Ganondorf had watched Link play with the child for a few moments. "He has heard of your problems, and wishes to extend an invitation to you, your family and of course a couple of bodyguards, to stay at the Zora Domain until your troubles can be resolved."

There was silence for a couple of minutes. "That's very generous of your king." Ganondorf eventually commented. "I had planned to travel to my adoptive mothers at the Spirit Temple and leave my family there and reside myself perhaps in Hyrule Town to handle the building of a new fort."

"Your family would be very well treated with us." Tomada said.

"Yes, I'm sure they would." Ganondorf agreed, and Link could hear his lover think the words over. "Perhaps, it would be the best solution." Link was surprised at his lover's words. Did he truly trust the Zoras with their family...? Why not the Twinrowas?

"So you will accept my king's offer, Your Highness?" Tomada asked, and he sounded surprised but happy about it, Link noticed.

"Yes." Ganondorf said with a firm nod. "When will he be able to receive us?"

"I was given orders to escort you right away, if you accepted his offer and was ready to travel." Tomada informed the king.

"Fine." Ganondorf said and stood. "Give us a few hours to handle things here and then I am my family will come with you, alongside our bodyguards.

Tomada stood as well and gave a bow. "Of course. I will return to my men and prepare them. Please, take your time."

"I will send refreshments to you and your men." Ganondorf said as he began leaving the tent. Link stayed on the floor, looking occupied until both men had left. Then, he too stood, grabbed his boy, and hurried after his lover. He needed to speak with Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" he called out as he spied his lover's walking with fast strides away from him. The king slowed his steps, allowing Link to catch up. "What is it, love?" Ganondorf sighed.

"What's... going on?" Link asked and clutched the now half-slumbering Razo close. He didn't like to question his lover's decisions, and rarely felt the need to do so, but this was about his children's safety! "Why aren't we going to the Spirit Temple? Surely, the children will be safest there, safe from whoever attacked us."

Ganondorf frowned down on him, and it was obvious that he was not used to being questioned. Link just bit his lip nervously but steadily met his golden eyes. This was about his children, and he couldn't allow himself to be weak, not when it was about them.

"Link." Ganondorf said and closed his eyes to rub his forehead with another sigh. "Do not question me, not now. We'll have time to speak later, but not right now. Go round up the children and make sure they have everything they need, if you want to have something to do. If you're tired, go and rest for a few hours before we leave." His frown grew deeper. "Are you tired?" A large hand was extended, and rubbed Link's still completely flat stomach in soothing circles.

Link just backed away from the tender touch, a bit put off about his lover's words. "I'm fine." he said, maybe just a tad too harshly. "I'll go check the kids." An annoyingly patient and tender look was all he got from Ganondorf before the man left to tend to his business, and Link sighed. He shouldn't be angry with Ganondorf, really. The man _was _busy and Link _did _trust him the children. It was just... Link shook his head. He was just tired and worried.

What had they gotten themselves into...?


	6. Haunting

A couple of hours later, they were ready to move out. Five guards had been chosen to accompany them, the horses were saddled and everything was packed. Ganondorf had even taken the time to procure a wagon for Link and the children. They would travel much more comfortably in that than on horseback, even if the trip would take longer this way.

His little lover was upset with him, Ganondorf knew. Or rather, Link was upset about the whole situation, causing him to snap at Ganondorf. And, the king had to admit, he sort of liked that their relationship had reached the point of where his smaller lover dared to question him and be angry with him. But even though Ganondorf liked that their relationship had reached that point, he didn't like that his lover was upset in general. Perhaps he shouldn't have brushed Link off like that, and instead spent at least a little while listening to him went his worries. Perhaps. However, done was done, and they had leave no so there was no time. Later, he decided.

His lover would forgive him, eventually. Or perhaps, sooner than that. Because just as Ganondorf was about to make sure one last time that everything was done before calling out for them to begin moving, Link suddenly approached him. Ganondorf just opened his arms and kindly hugged Link back as the small blonde pressed close. Ganondorf heard his lover take a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry." Link whispered, somewhat muffled by Ganondorf's chest. "I was being stupid. I trust you completely with our safety. You know that."

Ganondorf pressed a kiss to that lovely, blonde hair. "I know, love." he replied. "I know. You're just upset about the situation, as you have every right to be."

"Yes, I know, but I have no right to be angry with-" Here Ganondorf just had to interrupt his silly lover. He gently pushed Link back some, and claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

"Make it up to me later." he purred and had the pleasure to see Link blush. "But for now..." His voice softened and he smiled kindly down at his lover. "Go to the wagon. Rest, take it easy. Talk to the children some, and take care of this one." Ganondorf's large hand settled on Link's stomach, and this time, the blonde boy didn't protest this time. He only smiled, pecking Ganondorf quickly before making his way back to the wagon and the children.

Looking around one last time to assert everyone was ready; Ganondorf noticed the looks the Zoras gave him. They seemed... fascinated somehow. Perhaps, they were surprised that there was a tender side to him, a loving side who was gentle and kind to his lover. Letting his features turn cold once more, more king-like in manner, he mounted his black steed. Tomada let his horse move to his side.

"Let's go." Ganondorf said, and then they were on their way.

* * *

Link was tired, and currently **very **thankful for the wagon. He needed it. And it was very comfortable, with blankets and pillows making it soft and easy to rest in. Ganondorf had thought of everything, and Link felt another twinge of guilt touch him. He had talked to his lover, who seemed to forgive him, but... He shook his head lightly, willing himself to forget it. Ganondorf forgave him, and that was all that mattered.

"Mommy?" Uttara asked, leaning on Link's arm. To Link's left, he had Uttara. Adair was half-dozing against his right side, and Kyna played with Razo on the wagon's other side.

"What is it, sweetie?" Link replied and played some with his daughter's red hair. So much like Ganondorf's, he thought with a faint smile.

"I saw daddy touching your tummy before. Are you having another baby?" Eager golden eyes peered up into his, and Link found himself grinning at his daughter's sharp mind. "Are you?" she demanded again.

"Your daddy thinks so." Link replied, immediately gaining the attention of Adair and Kyna as well. Now that Link thought about it, Ganondorf hadn't checked him with his magic yet, so really, they couldn't be sure. "But nothing is for sure yet."

"Do **you **think you're having another baby?" Uttara asked, eager and happy. "I want a baby sister this time!"

Link laughed, and hugged her close. "I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe it's a girl, maybe it's a boy, maybe I'm not expecting at all."

"Aw." Kyna interrupted and pouted. "Can't daddy look with his magic?"

"Well ask him later, okay?" Link smiled at her as he released a squiggling Uttara from his hug.

"Okay." Kyna agreed, pout melting away quickly. "Mommy! Can we ride now?"

Link smirked, knowing how his girls loved riding. "Ask Nabooru." he countered. The girls asked her, for she was riding just by the side of their wagon, and the caravan stopped for a brief moment as the girls got out and mounted the horses of two guards. "You want to ride too, sweetie?" he asked Adair.

"No." he replied, snuggling close. "I'll stay here with you."

Link smiled fondly at his oldest. Adair wasn't as thirsty for adventure as the girls, and Link had to admit he secretly liked that. So he kissed Adair on the forehead, collected a sleepy Razo in his arms, and then fell asleep with them both cradled close.

It felt like only minutes later when Link awoke, but some time must have passed since it was night now. Night, and so, so dark. Link felt a clench of fear in him. The darkness... It still reminded him of when he awoke, alone, in that dungeon before his lover came for him. The fear... The pain. He swallowed heavily, and rearranged the still sleeping Razo so that he could feel the baby's calming heartbeat. The other three children were calmly sleeping on the other side of the wagon; safe and here, so that calmed some of Link's nerves as well. They were snuggled together and covered with a warming and thick pelt, and so were he and Razo. Good. All good.

And he could hear the clomping feet of the horses all around them, and the sound of low chatter between the guards. That was also good, and reminded Link that he was not alone, even though he could only see the closest guards due to the darkness. He forced himself to relax. Razo made a small noise and shuffled so he could suck on his fingers, and Link found himself smiling softly. Yes, everything was just alright. Perhaps he should wake Razo up and nurse him before-

The wagon lunged slightly as it stopped dead. Suddenly, the darkness didn't seem as okay to Link anymore.

* * *

Ganondorf felt himself frown with discontent, and slight worry. _They _were here. He could see their soulless bodies twist and moan in the distance, lit slightly by the lanterns they carried. A weak, shrill laughter reached their ears and he saw the Zoras tense in dread.

Poes.

Creatures of darkness and pain. Creatures not made by Ganondorf's own power. Many of the monsters of Hyrule had disappeared once Ganondorf had chosen to abandon his plans and thus the darkness, since they fed on his hateful power, and they couldn't exist without it. However, Poes were not like that. They weren't creatures of his darkness, but rather of the darkness of all people living in Hyrule. They were what manifested after a hateful, resentful person died and didn't find peace in the afterworld, and thus came back to make sure no one else did.

Ganondorf knew he was safe from their dark influence, and so were the rest of the Gerudos. They too were born of darkness, and therefore immune. But his family... They were of light, of hope and love. Pure.

Even if he at first had been surprised at seeing Poes, who tended not to follow Gerudos around, he now knew. They were drawn to the light his family excluded. And they wanted it. They wanted it, so that they could ruin it and consume it until nothing remained. And then, they would move on, unsatisfied.

He growled lowly. Tomada appeared at his side, his face drawn with worry. "Are they a threat, Your Highness?" he asked, his voice hushed. "They scare my men."

Ganondorf thought about it for a few seconds. "They shouldn't be a threat to your men, at least not in so low numbers." He could see three or maybe four in the horizon, keeping their distance for now. "Unless more come. If those decide to attack, use bows. Swords are hard to reach them with before they attack, and magic risk drawing others."

"Yes, sir." Tomada nodded. "I will inform the men."

Ganondorf made a small sign, and the Gerudos changed position without a word. Instead of travelling in front of and behind the wagon, they formed a sort of circle around it. They would have to move slower, this way, but it would be safer for Link and the children. He could see Link's worried eyes searching for his, but he couldn't abandon his position. Ganondorf could only send a hopefully encouraging smile at his lover, and hope it comforted him. He didn't want Link to be scared. And he would make sure he had no reason to be. The Poes would not have his family.

Another haunting laugh sounded, echoing all around them, and it sounded much closer now. Ganondorf braced himself, and sent one last glance at his beloved family.


End file.
